


Not Jealous (Not At All)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Kenma and Hinata enter a Halloween costume contest for couples as boyfriends, and Kuroo misses when he and Kenma entered as friends.AKA Kuroo is in denial that he loves Kenma but that doesn't last very long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 40 minutes before leaving for lunch and had no time to edit it so any mistakes I must apologise for are apologised for. Also I'm sorry the Halloween theme wasn't pushed as much as I would like but I'm thinking of making a part 2 soooo.

Kuroo had loved Halloween. Not really because of the candy or the continuous pattern of shitty horror films on T.V, but because of the costume contest. Every year, Kuroo attended a small Halloween party (only he would call it ‘small’, it was actually quite large in size compared to most, with a large venue and an exaggerated half the city). The party was a good time, most people would be in costume, and there would normally be live performances from local acts. Kuroo was one of many to enter the various costume contests. At first, he entered categories that simply matched his theme, like the horror contest when he went as a zombie, or the animated contest when he went as various Disney Pixar characters. But after a while, he and Kenma started entering the couples contest, as they won more often together and if wearing a couples costume one day a year meant money and candy, the boys were happy to pretend they were in love.

 

Of the 3 years Kenma and Kuroo had entered the contest together, they had won twice. That third year was not entirely their year, to say the least.

 

The voting system was simple, each judge gave a score out of 5 to each pair of costumes, and the highest scoring group won the prize of 50$ and a bucket of candy.

 

However, this year, Kuroo wasn’t looking forward to the couples contest as much as he normally was. He would normally start looking for his costumes early September, making sure they could have every detail ready for their big night. It became an important tradition to Kuroo, so it was strange how unenthusiastic he was about it when October 1st rolled around and he hadn’t even mentioned the contest.

 

When Kenma started dating Hinata, Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be entering the contest with Kenma this year.

 

It didn’t help Kuroo’s constant jealousy of the two when Hinata started coming over to plan matching costumes with Kenma. Kuroo felt almost as if Kenma had forgotten about him, even if they did live together and spend most of their time together, most of it was spent talking about how amazing Hinata was, and how much Kenma loved him.

 

This night, October 14th, was normally spent preparing for Kenma’s birthday approaching in a few days. But this year, Hinata was over and Kenma wouldn’t even look at Kuroo. Hinata and Kenma talked about going away for Kenma’s birthday, and returning to finish their costumes for the couples contest that they were entering as an actual couple. An actual couple that Kuroo and Kenma would never be.

 

Kuroo went to his room after about an hour of being completely ignored by his ex best friend and his ex best friend’s stupid Kenma-stealing boyfriend. But he wasn’t jealous.

 

Nope, he didn’t slam the door out of jealousy.

 

Not at all.

 

He slammed the door out of anger, mostly. Loneliness, maybe some fear. But not jealousy. Why would he be jealous of Shouyou? He was just mad and upset.

 

You can’t blame him. His best friend had barely spoken a word to him in months by this point, and whenever he did, it was mostly ‘Shouyou this, Shouyou that, blah blah blah Shouyou’, and to say the least, Kuroo didn’t give even the slightest fuck about Hinata Shouyou. He gave a fuck about that couples contest. Or any Halloween costume contest, although he had decided not to enter any or even attend the party at this rate because he couldn’t stand seeing Kenma up on the stage being judged by strangers on how he looks next to Hinata. It wasn’t worth Kuroo’s time.

 

“Kenma, I really have to get going, but we can see each other tomorrow and your birthday, too. Maybe we could go out for lunch together or something, I don’t know.”

 

“I love you Shouyou,”

 

“I love you too Kenma but I really have to go now,”

 

“Thanks for coming.”

 

Kuroo sighed as he listened to the door slamming shut behind Hinata. He rested his head against his bedroom door, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders knowing that maybe Kenma would actually pay attention to him for once. He checked the time; 11:43pm. He bit his lip and stood up, feeling his knees wobble slightly as he had been sitting on his legs, leaving them kind of numb. His hand wrapped itself around his door handle and pushed the door from the frame, emerging from his privacy cave.

 

“Kuroo! You’re still here!” Exclaimed Kenma, seeming almost frightened by Kuroo’s sudden appearance. “I thought you had left.” He explained, leaving Kuroo’s head tilted slightly in confusion.

 

“Kenma, I live here. Where would I have gone?”

 

“O-oh yeah. Right. Sorry. I just didn’t expect you to stay home while I was with Hinata. You have friends, right?”

 

This hit Kuroo really hard. Kenma said it almost as if he didn’t even consider himself Kuroo’s friend anymore. He didn’t want to lose Kenma as a friend. He hated thinking about it and he knew that he shouldn’t feel too emotional over his friend, and he should moreso be happy for Kenma, but for some reason he just couldn’t be happy for him. Every time Kenma even briefly mentioned his boyfriend, Kuroo felt this anger boil inside of his stomach and the steam would rise to his throat before he even had time to work out what was going on. He felt tears start forming in his eyes and he knew Kenma hadn’t meant for Kuroo to cry but he couldn’t help it and all of a sudden he was sobbing and Kenma was confused and scared because he had never seen Kuroo cry before and oh God what do you do with a grown man crying in the middle of the hallway staring directly at you.

 

“Wha-what’s w-wrong d-dd-did I sa-say somethi-ing wr-rong?” Kenma stuttered on almost every word escaping his lips, probably sounded even more threatened than Kuroo was.

 

“Nothing!” Kuroo shouted loudly with a heartbreaking sob falling out afterwards. He turned from Kenma and began to walk toward his bedroom again, he had only gotten 3 meters from the door before Kenma startled him, so it was a pretty short and dramatic walk.

 

He turned to slam the door, but as soon as he heard the door shut, he heard a loud yelp from behind the door and instantly knew what had happened. Cursing himself, he opened the door to see Kenma’s small body on the ground, holding his hand, blood covering his finger. Like, a lot of blood.

 

“Fuck!” Kuroo remarked, rushing back into his bedroom and grabbing a box of tissues. He sat in front of Kenma’s fragile body and placed the tissues in his lap, passing a handful to Kenma and apologising profusely. He picked a tissue out of the box and cleaned his face of sobbing tears and snot. He giggled slightly before picking Kenma’s right hand out of Kenma’s left hand, and placing it into his own palm. He wrapped a few tissues around the first cut the door had made, which was only a small amount of blood, but Kenma’s longer fingernail had been almost ripped off, in reality it was only a small amount of nail that actually did come off, but it was bleeding like a motherfucker.

 

Kuroo was too scared to touch it, knowing it would hurt the boy, but he had to stop the bleeding somehow so he gently pressed a tissue to the wound. Kenma winced in pain, but opened his eyes to see Kuroo’s eyes staring directly into his own in worry.

“It’s alright,” Kenma purred, pulling himself closer to Kuroo. Kuroo stiffened up when he felt Kenma’s arms wrap around his body, pulling him into an awkward hug as their legs were both crossed in front of them, making it difficult for Kenma to reach Kuroo’s body and vice versa. The two bandaged up Kenma’s finger and although it had only happened 10 minutes ago, Kenma claimed the pain had almost fully disappeared. Kenma had a high pain tolerance though, so Kuroo assumed that was Kenma’s way of saying he doesn’t mind the pain all too much. The two hugged again and Kuroo apologised some more.

 

“Thank you so much for bandaging me up, you’re a great friend.”

 

Kuroo started crying again. Kenma pulled the boy out of their hug and instantly started panicking again, unaware of why Kuroo was so upset by his presence.

 

“Kuroo seriously, what the fuck is wrong?” Kuroo knew that whenever Kenma swore so harshly, he shouldn’t push him. Kenma might resemble a small lazy cat, but he isn’t the most tame of cats when he gets frustrated by his video games or Kuroo’s constant annoyance. Kuroo worked up the courage to speak but found his throat refusing, all he managed out was;

 

“Kenma I’m-“

 

Not jealous.

 

“Just sometimes-“ He choked out again, his body shaking in denial.

 

Not jealous.

 

“Feeling-“

 

Not jealous.

 

“Kinda-“

 

Not jealous.

 

“Lonely? Ignored? Unwanted?” He listed, each emotion coming out more like a question than a statement.

 

“Jealous?” Kenma questioned, giggling. “Kuroo, are you jealous?”

 

“No-“

 

“You’re totally jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don’t, aren’t you?”

 

“No that’s not i-“

 

“You know, Hinata is always mentioning this blonde with glasses at Karasuno, saying you’d get along well with him and stuff.”

 

“Kenma-“ Kuroo desperately tried to slow Kenma down from making a fool of himself and embarrassing Kuroo. His interruption didn’t even phase Kenma though, who continued to talk as if he were the only one in the room and Kuroo was a ghost or something.

 

“Or you could hit up Bokuto, haha. That’d be funny.” Kenma chuckled, although it sounded very forced and awkward especially in the atmosphere the boys were in.

 

“Kenma-“

 

“There’s no need to be jealous of me, I just found someone I love. You have countless people you could have the same thing with if you stopped staying home with me all the time“

 

“Kenma n-“

 

“You know, I’ll get that guy Hinata was talking about to message you. Will that make you feel better?” _God damn it, Kenma, just shut up and listen to me_ , Kuroo thought.

 

“Listen to me-“

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were jealous of me till now, Kuroo-“

 

“I’m not jealous-“

 

“Yes you are!” _Thank fucking finally, Kenma_.

 

“Of you, Kenma. Not jealous of you.”

 

“ ** _Wait who are you jealous of th-_** “ Before Kenma could finish his sentence, it was Kuroo’s time to interrupt the smaller boy, but not with words. He locked his fingers into Kenma’s hair and pulled their lips together, softly kissing Kenma’s lips and feeling Kenma’s body stiffen into a statue of fear after realizing what Kuroo had done. Kuroo went to pull off of Kenma, but Kenma pulled Kuroo’s mouth back onto his, deepening the kiss and softly moaning into Kuroo’s body. He pressed his palm to Kuroo’s chest, pulling him closer. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Kenma’s fingertips slowly danced their way below Kuroo’s shirt and onto his bare chest, lifting the fabric over his head. The kissing only broke for mere seconds, but the desperation of the kisses lingered in the air until their lips met again, a tongue slipping into Kuroo’s mouth, taking Kuroo by surprise. He allowed his lips to part further and groaned around Kenma’s lips before parting and pushing Kenma down onto the ground. The boys still hadn’t moved from Kuroo’s door frame and although his bed was only meters away, Kuroo lifted Kenma’s shirt off his body and his jaw dropped at the sight of Kenma’s soft pink lips and his gorgeous frame.

 

He wasted no time in pulling their lips together again and the heat of the kisses only increased the more clothes came off the two. Their bodies became sticky with sweat and Kuroo knew he had to move the moment to the bed, otherwise things might get complicated on the hard wood flooring. He lifted Kenma’s body up, struggling with his weight but managing to throw him down onto his bed, instantly connecting his mouth with Kenma’s neck and collarbone, leaving small marks that were a soft pink with visible burst blood vessels rising to the surface. Kenma couldn’t wait to see the various shades of purples they would turn upon morning. Kuroo felt the heat between his thighs boil and he pulled his pants off faster than he ever had before.

 

The two boys were naked within mere moments, and Kuroo grinded his hips down onto Kenma’s desperate body. Kenma’s body lifted from the bed with an erotic moan, and he reached his hands down to wrap one around his own erection, groaning into Kuroo’s lips again as they met.

 

“Not yet.” Kuroo growled, wrapping his own hand around Kenma, pumping his cock slowly and listening to Kenma’s soft whispers and whimpers. “Want to touch you, okay?” Kenma almost came from just Kuroo’s deepened sex voice alone. There was something about Kuroo’s voice that made Kenma want him even more. He held back his orgasm and allowed a hungry groan to escape his lips.

 

“Ku-Kuroo, please let me cum, fu-“

 

“Not yet, dammit.” Kuroo snarled back, his voice sounding aggressive.

 

Kenma reached his empty hand out and wrapped it around Kuroo’s throbbing member, rubbing his thumb over the tip and allowing pre-cum to drip down his wrist as he began pumping Kuroo’s desperate cock. Kuroo let out a more high pitched moan, and Kenma did the same as he felt his orgasm pooling.

 

“Pl-please?” Kenma begged, whimpering desperately to cum. “Can’t hold back, m-much long-longer, God Kuroo plea-se.”

 

“No, want to- need to cum with you,” and with that, Kenma pulled his body away from Kuroo, leaving both their flushed cocks untouched. Kuroo whined, but Kenma didn’t waste any time in getting his mouth wrapped around Kuroo.

 

Kenma didn’t mind being untouched, he could cum simply from pleasuring Kuroo and listening to his moans. He slowly sucked Kuroo’s head, more pre-cum leaking out of the tip. He moaned around Kuroo’s dick, sending erotic vibrations throughout Kuroo’s lower body. He didn’t need much before he came straight down Kenma’s throat, and Kenma came shortly after, listening to Kuroo’s moans during orgasm sent him over the edge as he watched his cum cover Kuroo’s bedsheets.

 

Kuroo was surprised Kenma was so fine with swallowing his jizz.

 

“Soo, you were jealous of Hinata, then?”

 

“Well, yeah. I guess.” Kuroo chuckled. “Can’t believe you swallowed my load, though.”

 

“’m used to it.” Kenma said, casually. Kuroo was shaking in both pleasure and anxiousness and Kenma was this giant ball of casualness, as if they hadn’t just gotten each other off and made out for almost a century.

 

“Does this mean we can enter the couples contest together instead of you and Hinata?”

 

“Nice try, but no."

 

After cleaning up, the boys sat on Kenma’s bed, as they were too lazy to clean Kuroo’s bed off and didn’t feel like laying around in their own bodily fluids. Kenma suddenly stiffened up and Kuroo chuckled.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I just realized you gave me hickeys.”

 

_“So?”_

 

“I have a boyfriend?”

 

“Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is www.outd00rss.tumblr.com if you have any requests or questions or just anything I love making friends so go check it out! Thanks so much for reading it means so much to me to see people actually seeing my work as I do put a lot of work into each piece.


End file.
